Opposites Attract
by Nicole Desire
Summary: Hermione is chosen to be Head Girl, but guess who's Head Boy? Hermione tries to make things work but will it go farther than just that? DracoHermione Rated M to be safe.
1. The Head Boy

**Opposites Attract by Nicole Desire**

**Chapter One: The Head Boy**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling does.

**A/N: **This story takes place during Hermione's seventh year at Hogwarts.

Hermione mounted the Hogwarts Express and looked for an empty compartment. She finally found one, and held the compartment door open so Harry and Ron could come in and join her.

They sat down and began to talk.

"Hermione, I can't believe that you're Head Girl," said Harry enthusiastically.

"Yeah, I know, me neither. It just seems so big," she replied.

"I wanted to be Head Boy," said Ron sulkily.

Hermione and Harry glanced at each other and raised their eyebrows. It was common knowledge that Ron really liked Hermione, and he didn't want to be Head Boy for the heck of it. In fact, he said that he wished he could be Head Boy when he found out Hermione was the Head Girl.

"I wonder who the Head Boy is?" Asked Hermione. This made Ron look even more sulky.

Harry replied. "Well, whoever it is, you'll have to be sharing quarters with him."

Hermione glanced at her watch. "It's time to meet the Head Boy and go over stuff. See you later, guys."

They both waved at Hermione as she walked out of the compartment and towards the prefect and Head Boy and Girl compartment at the front of the train.

Hermione knocked on the door and a few seconds later, it slid open to reveal a slightly larger compartment filled with the two prefects from each House and the Head Boy.

She glanced around for someone with a Head Boy badge pinned on his shirt. Scanning the crowd of people conversing, she laid eyes on Draco Malfoy, and then she looked at his chest, where a shiny Head Boy badge was pinned.

_Oh crap_, was all that Hermione could think. She would be sharing quarters with Malfoy?!

She rolled her eyes and took a seat next to Malfoy, who immediately looked her way and said, "You're Head Girl, Granger?"

"Yes," she replied, feeling extreme loathing.

"Well, we're sharing quarters," said Malfoy, with a smirk plastered across his face. "So we better get to know each other."

_Disgusting git_, thought Hermione. Then she decided to play along with it, to see if Malfoy would back off if she did.

"Yes, I guess we should. So, would you mind telling me what color boxers you wear? Slytherin green, perhaps?" Hermione was shocked by her own wit. But unfortunately, Malfoy didn't back off.

"And you, red and gold knickers?"

Hermione thought that she should at least try and get along, because she would be living with him all year. "Look, Malfoy, let's just try to get along. We'll have to live with each other all year, and it's not gonna make it any easier if we argue every minute."

Malfoy stayed quiet for a while. "Fine Granger. I'll make sure to let you in to take a bath with me." But this time, Malfoy's smirk looked like remarkably like a smile.


	2. The Unfortunate WalkIn

**Opposites Attract by Nicole Desire**

**Chapter Two: The Unfortunate Walk-In**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter or anything related to him. J.K. Rowling does.

_Stupid idiot_, thought Hermione. _Sick, perverted git._

She was sitting on Malfoy's bed, wearing the first thing she could slap on after their... _encounter: some_ shorts and a tank top. She didn't even have time to put on some shoes.

**Flashback**

Hermione had woken up early (even though it was Saturday) to take a relaxing morning shower. Malfoy, apparently, had thought to do the same thing too, for when Hermione stepped out of the shower, Malfoy walked into the bathroom.

Hermione shrieked when she saw him and jumped behind the shower doors, but most unfortunately, they were transparent. She snatched her towel from the towel rack and wrapped it around herself.

Malfoy's eyes had widened.

"What are you staring at!?" She screamed at him. Malfoy didn't answer. Instead he just walked out of the bathroom, with a bemused look on his face.

**End **

_And that's what happens when you don't lock your bathroom door_, thought Hermione.

The only reason that she was even sitting on Malfoy's bed (he was sitting on the other side of his bed) is because Professor McGonagall told them to stay in the same room until they worked out their differences.

"How did you know I got mad at him?" Hermiome had asked McGonagall, bewildered.

"There is an enchantment on these quarters that let's me know if you two are arguing. I set up the enchantment when I found out you two were to be Head Boy and Head Girl," McGonagall had replied.

And so, there Hermione was, locked in Malfoy's room with him, until they had settled their hatred for each other.

"I still can't believe you did that," said Hermione grudgingly to Malfoy.

"Hey, it's not my fault. I didn't know you were in there," he replied. Then he smirked.

Hermione exhaled in frustration. "Why, why were you chosen as Head Boy?" She muttered.

A few minutes passed in silence.

"You know Granger, I _am_ sorry I walked in on you, but for a Mudblood, you've got a pretty hot body."

Hermione's jaw dropped. She was disgusted. She crawled up to him and gave him a good slap in the face. When she had retreated, she saw that there was a pink hand mark on Malfoy's face.

Malfoy was so shocked that he didn't have time to dodge the slap. "What'd you do that for?!"

"Because you're a disgusting, perverted git."

Malfoy smiled, unable to refuse what was the inevitable truth.

_I hate this guy_, thought Hermione.

**A/N:** Sorry this chapter was so short. I have a bit of a writer's block. I can't really think of anything for this story. If any of you readers out there have any ideas for me, please let me know by reviewing or messaging me. Thanks!


End file.
